Much attention has been focused on organic EL displays employing organic EL elements, as next-generation displays. Such organic EL elements are provided with organic layers such as luminescent layers and charge transport layers. The organic layers of organic EL elements include those composed of low molecular organic materials, those composed of high molecular organic materials, and those composed of compositions comprising both. When a high molecular organic material is used as the main material it is possible to form a homogeneous film by employing a coating method such as ink-jet or spin coating, and this is advantageous for fabrication of large-sized displays (Patent document 1 and Patent document 2).